The RattleSnake's Angel
by RomansBride
Summary: Kane's daughter Angel is back after an incident when she was twelve forced him to send her away. Now that Angel is all grown up Stone Cold sees his little buddy in a whole new light. Can she ever see him as more than a friend of her dad's? Will Kane let it happen? Jack Swagger also has eyes for Angel, will he stand in their way? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **A/N I don't own the WWE or any of it's superstars I only own my OC and the plot.**_

 _ **Third party POV**_

Angel walked into the interview room at Broken Skull ranch and sat down to wait for Stone Cold to show up it been so long since they saw each other. Angel was twelve and Vince has crossed a major line by involving her in a storyline without her fathers knowledge. Angel had gotten a broken wrist as a result and Val Venus got the beat down of a lifetime for his involvement especially when he tried to make her remove his towel.

 _Flashback Angel's POV_

I am sitting in my dad's locker room watching as he and X-pac are talking about their match when I decide to get a drink I tell my dad and he nods and kisses my cheek. I am walking to find a soda machine when I see Val Venus talking to Mr. McMahon when they see me Mr. McMahon walks over and says" Hey Angel do you want to do something to make your dad proud of you?" "Yes sir."I say always eager to make my dad proud. Later I am being dragged to the ring by Mr. Venus and his partners the Dudleys when we reach the ring Val grabs a mic and says"StoneCold you're supposed to be a tough SOB but when it comes to her you're just a big softie. So I'm gonna show you what to do with a fresh young thing like this." Devon grabbed a mic and said"Kane and X-pac you both know that we don't care about hurting someone to get what we want so unless you want us to put her thru a table you will give us a title shot. "Come here Angel and take my towel off."Val said. I shook my head and backed away from him. Bubba Ray grabbed my wrist and squeezed until it popped I went down in pain. They were all gathered around me before I heard glass breaking and fire blazing along with a death bell. I felt a pair of strong arms grab me and I looked up to see my uncle Mark handing me over to Bradshaw. "Look here you sick bastard you keep your hands off her or I'm gonna drop you on that stack a dimes you call a neck then I'm gonna stomp a mud hole in your ass and walk it dry. Thats bottom line cause Stone Cold said so." Steve said on the mic. "Stay away from her Dudley boys cause that is my niece and the Ministry will eliminate you."my uncle Mark said as Bradshaw held me in his arms. A medic showed up and took me to the back. I watched the monitor as the trainer wrapped my wrist and I saw my dad,my uncle and Stone Cold beating the Dudleys and Val Venus to a pulp. Later while my dad was taking me to Mr. McMahon's office I asked "Daddy are you proud of me like said you would be?" Everyone stopped in their tracks then my dad raised his mask and said"Look at me I'm always proud of you and you don't have to pull stunts like this one to make me proud of you got that Angel."I nodded and then hugged my dad. Once we got to Mr. McMahon's office we walked in and he said"Look Glen, Mark, and Steve I was just trying to make your rivalries good, I mean Val and Bubba Ray took it too far but everything will be okay." "Never again Vince or the three of us along with a few others will walk out."my uncle Mark said with a tight lipped look. After that day I was sent to an all girls boarding school til I was eighteen and then I trained to wrestle.

 _ **Present Day**_

 _ **Angel's POV**_

I can't believe I am about to do a special NXT/ Father's Day episode of Stone Cold Pod Cast. I am so excited. When Steve comes in and sits down. "Hey um what's your name again I forgot it I'm usually not like this I just got the news that a friends daughter will be in town soon and I hope to see her."Steve says to me. "Well you and few other people used to call me the little red machine since my dad was the big red machine."I said with a smile. "Angel is that you. You look so grown up and beautiful."Steve said. "Thanks."I replied as we hugged. Later during the interview Steve asked me"So Angel I know life on the road can make it hard to date so are you seeing anyone?"

 _ **Steve's POV**_

"No not yet but I hope to find the right guy eventually."Angel said. "Well how about you let me take you on a date Angel?"I asked her. "I don't know Steve that might be a little weird."Angel replied. "Ok Well when will you make your Raw debut?"I asked blowing off her rejection even tho it hurt. "Well actually this coming Monday night I go up against Charlotte on Raw so wish me luck."Angel says. Later after the interview while Angel was waiting for her dad to pick her up we sat out on my porch and I said "So Glen sent you to boarding school after the incident? How many boys hearts did you break before you left?" "None a few girls liked me but it was an all girls boarding school the only guy I ever even went out with was Ted Dibiase and that was because he needed a date to the Hall of Fame thing and dad made me go."Angel replied with a smile. We sat in a easy silence until Glen's pickup pulled up and Angel said"Bye Steve see ya soon." "Bye Angel."I said Later as I sat alone in my living room I thought about how turned on I was when I watched her matches on NXT and then I realized the reason she said no. I mean I've known this girl since she was two years old I've rocked her to sleep now I want to hold her in my sleep. I wish people knew that being a tough SOB is hard when you are always alone. I think on Monday I will go to see Raw live.

 _ **Monday Night**_

 _ **Angel's POV**_

I walk into the arena with my dad and he says"What are you doing after the show sweetheart?" "Going out with Naomi and the twins. Why?" I reply."Well cancel that cause I want you to go on a date with Curtis Axel. He's a really nice guy and plus he thinks you're really pretty."my dad says. "Dad no offence but Curtis Axel is a dork and not even my type." I reply as I walk towards Naomi's locker room. Later I was pumped up to go down to the ring and when my music I want my innocence back (by Emilie Autumn)hit I came down with my father behind me and once I climbed into the ring I used my dad's whole rasing and lowering my arms thing to make my pyro go off. When Charlotte came down with Ric I knew they were gonna pull something so Charlotte got a mic and said"Look at little Ms. Angel with her father the Demon. How about I give you a title shot but if you lose you have to be my assistant for a month."" 's do this."I said Once the match started it was a hard fight then out of nowhere the Social Outcasts jumped my dad and while the ref was distracted Charlotte hit me with th title and then I heard breaking glass and then ref got knocked out so a new ref was called in and Steve hit Ric with a stunner and while Charlotte was distracted I hit her with a roll up pin for the win. Once we got back to my dad's locker room I hugged Steve and after I checked on my dad I meet up with Steve in the parking lot and said"Thanks for helping me win." "You should go out with me as a thank you."Steve said. "Angel did your dad tell you we were going out tonite."Curtis Axel said as he walked towards us. "Curtis look I have plans with Steve tonight so maybe some other time." I said as I put my bag in his truck and climbed in the passengers side.

 _ **Steve's POV**_

Once we got near Angel's hotel she said"Hey Steve you can let me out here." "Oh no I rescued you twice tonight you owe me a date."I said as I winked at her. We went to a bar and grill where I saw that Angel wasn't shy about eating in front of me cause she ordered two bacon double cheese burgers and fries and was going to town on her food. After we ate she was ready to dance and we were having a great time til some jerk wad walked over and said"Hey cutie why don't you dump the geezer and hangout with me." "No thanks I like older men because they are great in bed."Angel said as she turned around, bent over and rubbed her ass on my crotch. After that we left and I took Angel to her hotel and walked her to her room. "Good night Steve."Angel said. "Good night Angel." I replied. Later when I climbed into bed I slept peacefully for the first time in awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

 _ **Angel's POV**_

Last night was fun and I really enjoyed hanging out with Steve but he's old enough to be my father. My thoughts are interrupted when my I hear a knock at my hotel room door. When I open the door I realize it was my dad." Hey dad why so early I thought we would meet for breakfast and then head to the gym." "Angel what happened to you going out with Curtis Axel last night?"my dad asked." Dad uncle Steve and I made plans and I forgot until he reminded me." I lied knowing how my dad felt about me hanging out with people we consider family. "Well Angel we can make another date then."my dad said as he waited for me to get dressed. Later while dad and I were eating breakfast when Curtis Axel showed up and said"Angel I was wondering if you want to ride with me to the next show?" "I can't I am gonna ride with my dad."I replied as Steve walked in and said "There you are Angel last night I had so much fun with you I thought that maybe I could bum around with you for a few shows." "That would be awesome Steve." I said with a smile. Once we got to the gym I was working out with Sasha Banks my bff when Curtis Axel walked over and said"Angel why do you avoid me I want to take you out or spend time getting to know you but it seems that you don't want to know me,why?"" Look Axel when we were NXT and didn't know who her father was she wasn't on your radar so now you aren't on hers." Sasha said as we fist bumped. Curtis walked away with a huff. "Thanks Sasha." I say as I look over to see Steve and my dad lifting weights and man Steve looks kinda hot for an older guy. I realise he sees me when our eyes meet and he smiles at me,then he frowns when I feel a hand on my shoulder turn me around and I see it's Charolette and her dad." Look Angel you think that you can just take my title,then you're wrong I want my rematch on SmackDown." Charolette said. "Fine but no dads at ringside that way it will be a fair one on one match if he comes anywhere near the ring you lose." I replied with a smile.

 _ **Steve's POV**_

Looks like Ric and his daughter are giving Angel a bit of trouble I see Glen heading over and I follow cause that man is like a rabid dog when it comes to Angel and she can be even worse when it comes to him. "Ric you and Charolette need to leave my kid alone she isn't afraid of her and you know I'm not afraid of you." Glen said with a frown. "Look here buddy I get it you want to protect her but you need to realise she's in the big leagues now so you can't hold her hand anymore."Ric said. "We see you still hold Charolette's hand you damn near wrestle for her, but anyway Angel is working out so get away." I said once I saw the way Ric looked at Angel. After we left the gym we headed to Glen' bus where Angel said"Steve are you gonna ride with me or dad? Oh and dad no need to worry about me and Curtis Axel, cause he only dates other legacies and that's the reason he and I never talked since I never flashed the fact that you are my dad." "Wait that loser ignored you because he didn't know you were my kid, he said you kept to yourself at NXT until you hooked up with Naomi and the twins." Glen said. "I did but even when I became a party girl he paid me no attention." Angel said as she grabbed her keys. "Well Angel I think its gonna be me and you on the road." I replied. Once I saw Angel's pickup I knew she was just like me her dad and uncle. Once climbed into the black 4×4 Angel turned up the crazy pop music that wasn't as crappy as I thought it would be. As we rode I noticed that Angel kept glancing at me and I wanted to know what was up so when we stopped for gas I cornered her between the door and gas pumps and said"Angel what's up you keep stealing glances at me?"

 _ **Angel's POV**_

All I have to do is tell him the truth but he sees me as a kid so I can always make it seem like he is helping me keep dad out of my business and then if it goes well great if it doesn't it won't ruin our close bond. "Well Steve I have a huge problem with dad knowing I'm single he tries to set me up with guys that are not even close to my type, but if I was dating someone he was shocked about he would give me time to find a guy I liked so would you pretend to be my new boyfriend we can wait and make it seem like it just happened and you are still my big buddy right." I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. "Sure Angel anything for my little buddy. Oh we are going on real dates since I haven't spent much time with you and it makes me happy to make your dad squirm a bit." Steve said before he kissed my forehead and rubbed my back. Once we pulled apart we gassed up the truck and headed on to the next town where we were shooting Smack the show started I was warming up when Jack Swagger walked up to me and said"Hey Angel how are you doing tonight? I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?" "Hey Angel what time were we hooking up for our second date?" Steve said as he wrapped an arm around me. "Oh well maybe some other time Jack." I said glad that Steve was there to say no for me. When it was time for my match with Charolette I went down to the ring alone and Charolette came down alone. We fought long and hard but when Charolette tried to expose a turnbuckle I made fire leap from the ring posts and when she jumped I caught her in a roll up pin. Once the ref raised my hand, my dad,uncle Mark and Steve came down to congratulate me and as I was hugging him Steve whispered "I'm gonna start some Internet rumors right now." I was wondering what he meant then he grabbed my ass and it was all cleared up but what we didn't know was that my dad saw him also. "What the hell Steve that's my kid you can't grope her ass like she's just some slut off the street."my dad yelled. "Daddy he's doing to start Internet buzz cause I have no social media buzz." I said as I stepped between them. "Angel why didn't you tell me before hand you know how I get you baby girl." My dad said before he kissed my forehead. After the show Steve and I decided that Netflix and pizza was the best thing since I was sore after my match. We started watching some obscure horror movie neither of us had ever seen. The movie was really scary and when Steve was about to leave I grabbed his hand and he looked at me and said"Some things never change do they you always needed me to be your teddy bear if you got scared and with eyes like that I can never say no."

 _ **Jack Swagger's POV**_

I've been waiting here half the night for Steve go leave so I could talk to Angel,but he hasn't left yet,maybe he left when I went to the bathroom. I knock on the door to Angel's room. When it slowly opens I'm shocked to see him standing there in his boxers. "Is Angel still up?" I ask hoping that this wasn't what it looked like. "Kid its two in the morning she is asleep and so was I till you decided to knock on the door I will let her know you stopped by."he said before closing the door in my face. I can't believe that Angel is with him he's older than her dad. It really doesn't matter cause she is meant to mine and I always get what I want.


	3. Chapter 3

_**No one's POV**_

Angel woke up feeling safe and warm wrapped up in a pair of strong arms her back pressed against a firm chest and then felt something pressed against her ass then she remembered that Steve had stayed with her while last night cause she was afraid after the movie they watched, she laid still enjoying the feel of having someone hold her close. Steve slowly woke up and smiled at the fact that he had a woman in his arms and since he woke up with a early morning hard-on maybe they could have a little fun. He pressed himself against the the girls ass, then his memory caught up with him and he realized who was in bed with him while he wanted to make love to Angel he knew this wasn't the way. He also noticed she wasn't pulling away and he knew she was awake.

 _ **Steve's POV**_

Why hasn't she moved I think to myself as I lay there cuddling with her. I finally decide to figure this out cause she seems like she wants what I want. After twenty minutes of cuddling I decide to get up so I slowly pull away and untangle my arms from Angel's body and it sounds like she groans at the lost contact. "Good morning Angel face, how'd you sleep?" I ask. "Great with you next to me. How about you?" she replied as she stretching. When I looked over at her I noticed that as she stretched her arms over her head the T-shirt she slept in rose up to show her lacy blue panties. " I slept hard I mean I slept wet-well I slept well." I replied as I felt my self getting hard again. Later while we were at the gym working out I noticed that while Angel was working out with Sasha they were giggling like school girls whenever Jey Uso or Roman Reigns would say something to them. I felt myself growl when I saw Roman swat Angel on the ass with his towel. I walked over and swooped Angel up in my arms and she said "Steve what are you doing." "Stopping you from doing something stupid he's married." I whispered in her ear. Angel then wrapped her arms around me. I put her down and Roman walked away. During lunch I saw that Swagger kid walking over and Angel cuddled close to me. I see him look like I stole his girlfriend.

 _ **Angel's POV**_

I really wish I could just tell Steve how I feel about him and that I don't want to pretend date but to really try things out I enjoyed waking up in his arms and while I flirt with guys like Roman they aren't my type I'm a farm girl my dad and uncles made sure I knew how to ride horses and everything else they could do. I hate pretty boys and love manly men. After lunch I had a swimsuit photo shoot with Charolette. While I was posing I noticed that Ric was leering at me. Later when I went to go change into my second suit I felt like someone was behind me when I turned around I saw Ric standing there looking like he was ready to jump me I was so startled that I screamed and Steve ran in and grabbed Ric. Once I was composed and covered up I walked out of the dressing area to hear Ric say "Look here Austin she's legal and if you're too chicken shit to make a move I will." "Ric you're old enough to be her grandfather so stay away from her or I will let Mark know about what you tried to pull today." Steve said as he glanced my way. I walked up to Steve and as I pushed the doubts from my mind I kissed him deeply and passionately. When we broke apart everyone was staring at us and I felt like a million bucks until Charolette said "Wow Angel you'll do anything or should I say anyone to be famous. You trail around behind Kane calling him daddy, you don't even look like him you're-" " Short I know my niece is shorter than her father but she is adopted." Mark said as he put an arm around me. After the photo shoot Mark rode with me and Steve to the next town when we stopped to fill up the gas tank,uncle Mark pulled me aside and said"Angel I know you and you might be good at playing your dad and Steve but you can't fool me. I thought maybe you and Steve were gonna do this to keep your dad out of your business but that kiss was real if you like him fine but don't play games tell him. I will keep your dad out of the way for awhile but if you don't tell Steve I will." Once Steve came back to the car we headed to the hotel and checked in. Later I was warming up for the house show when a stage hand gave me a cookie basket filled with white chocolate chip and macadamia but cookies, I pushed it away and Steve walked in and said"Who tried to kill you,everyone knows you're allergic to nuts." "I have no idea."I replied before we headed down to the ring after a quick match against Summer Rae I was heading to do some autographs for a few fans when I saw Jack Swagger. "Hey Angel did you get the cookies I sent you?" Swagger asked . "Yeah Jack thanks for trying to kill me everybody except you knows I'm allergic to nuts." I replied before walking away.

 _ **Steve's POV**_

Later after we left the arena we are sitting in my room when I notice Angel is deep in thought so I say" A shot of tequila for your thoughts." "Sure shot first tho." Angel says. I pull out the bottle and two travel shot glasses. Once Angel tossed back the shot she looked me in my eyes and said"Steve I asked you to pretend to be my boyfriend because I really want you but I'm afraid you think of me as that little kid that used to run around dressed as a power ranger. I want you to actually be my boyfriend not my big buddy." I toss back two shots before I say " Angel I want you too but I was afraid things would be too weird for you since I helped raise you but I see you as the beautiful woman you've become. I'm willing to try if you are but your dad and uncle are gonna kill me." "Well dad yes but uncle Mark told me to tell you how I feel and well he plans to help keep dad calm when things do come out." Angel said before she kissed me. We started to make out and things got hot and heavy after I removed her shirt I saw how shy she became so I stopped and looked into her eyes. "Angel are you a virgin?" I asked. She nodded and I held her close then gave her one of my t shirts to sleep in and after she went into the bathroom I realized that I am gonna have to slow myself down until she is ready but I can do it. Once we snuggled up to sleep I realized that she fit perfectly in my arms and my heart.

 _ **Mark/Undertaker's POV**_

I know my brother is going to blow a gasket when he finds out but he knows Angel was gonna fall for someone like him so he will just have to deal with it. I just hope Steve knows what he's in for with Angel and her wide eyed innocence along with her sass. I also hope this gets that Swagger kid away from Angel cause something about him just creeps me out and I'm the deadman for crying out loud.


End file.
